


Loona's love

by Sutherland9



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: In which Loona finds love with someone. . Quite like herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Loona's love

Location: Russia

Time: 12:47 am

The IMP were on the job

Assassinate some political asshole

Blitzo said, "Alright. . This shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah the order does seem fairly simple." Moxxie said as they were station on a building overseeing the the embassy across the street.

They walked over to the building. .Moxxie got in a nearby tree and took Sniper position.

Millie said, "Good luck, sweetie!

He took the shot. The bullet flew silent into the night as it broke through a window, shooting someone in the back of the head and making them jolt. The person stood still for a second or two before falling face first on the floor.

The three imps cheered as they ran for the portal.

Blitzo said, "Just in time! This. . Cold thing doesn't work for me."

They headed back to see. . Loona wasn't there. But she at least left a note

"Loony?" Blitzø asked as Millie want to the note, taking it off the computer and read it out loud.

"Gone out, don't wait up. That means you, Blitzø.  
-Loona." Millie said as Moxxie and Blitzø looked over the note.

Blitzo said, "Wonder where she could've run off to."

(About an hour earlier)

Loona had been at her desk, having surprisingly finished all of today's paperwork. And since the others were on their mission in the human world. . She did get pretty bored.

She got a text on her phone. From Octavia.

She said, "That bird fuck's daughter? What does she want?"

The text read, 'Hey, Loona. There's a new club on your side of town. I'd like to visit but I have no idea what kind of club it is. Please check it out.'

Loona scoffed.

A second text from her said, 'If you do, I'll pay you a million dollars.'

Loona sat up in surprise. She admitted, "Well. . I am bored. And I ain't turning down a million."

She texted back, "can do."

Then grabbed her keys and left. Heading for that part of town.

(Now)

Loona looked at the club, "Huh. Nice."

Standing tall before Loona was a nice looking club with a black, red, and white theme and a large sign that had the club name.The skylight club

"Name's a little strange but the place looks popular." Loona said as she saw demon inside dancing and talking while a bull demon bouncer was standing guard outside.

She went in.

Discovering what kind of club this is.

A combination of dance club. . And naturalist club.

She sighed, "Out of everything they could've done."

The bouncer said, "Hey. . No one's going to see you, except those in the club. Hence why the windows are so dark." He shrugged, "People go in with clothes. . They go out with clothes. What they do while inside, only concerns them and the bouncers."

Loona sighed again, "What have I got to lose?"

She went inside and found the changing area

Inside the changing areas were special lockers that only open from an individual's demonic energy, preventing all theft of their money and clothes.

As Loona walked into the changing area, she passed an imp woman, with breasts only a little smaller than her own.

The imp woman said, "Hope you like it. But, I think you'd look pretty good, with or without clothes."

Loona said, "Yeah. . Thanks, I guess.."

She went into an unoccupied changing room and started with her leggings. Then removed her tiny tight shorts. Then, finally her shirt.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

She had fine long Hellhound legs. A big round fluffy ass, right below her long furry tail. A waiting dripping pussy. And huge fluffy breasts with black nipples.

She said, "Got to admit. . That imp girl was right. I DO look good."

She selected a locker and put her clothes in there. . Then walked out to the dance floor

Coming out of the changing area, Loona saw demon all around the club on the dance floor, sitting at one of the tables with drinks, or sitting at the bar top talking with friends. All enjoying themselves as Loona made her way through the crowd.

'Hmm, looks real lively.' Loona thought as she made her way to the bar.

And once she got there. . One Male caught her eye

He was the barkeep for the and he was a bit different from the other demons around him, aka he was a lot more fit and muscular then every else. He was hellhound like Loona and was about 6 foot 2 in height with gray fur and red eyes.

And. . She attempted to lean over the bar to see his. . Best part. . But it was a little too difficult

She said, "Hey."

He turned, "Hi."

Then she saw it. . The biggest thing she'd ever seen.  
'Oh fuck.' Loona thought with wide eyes at the sight of his mighty lower hound. 13 inches long, 3 inches wide at the base with a knot the size of a baseball. 

"What can I get you?" He asked Loona while cleaning a glass with a rag.

Loona said, "Uh, whiskey and. . Your name."

He grabbed a glass and poured her liquor, "Eklipse."

Loona said, "Hmm. . I'm Loona."

Eklipse said, "Pretty name, for a pretty girl."

Loona said, "Thanks." She took a sip, "Damn good. But. . Little question."

Eklipse said, "Go ahead."

Loona said, "You been doing this long?"

Eklipse said, "Well. . My mom owns this club. So, I've been doing this for a. . Few years."

"Really? Can't think being a barkeep would be that exciting." Loona said as she sat on a barstool in front of him.

"Maybe not but it does keep my life interesting. What about you? What do you do for a living?" Eklipse asked Loona as he put the vodka away.

Loona sighed, "I'm a receptionist at the imp office

"Imp?" Ekilpse asked the good looking hellhound.

"Short of the Immediate Murder Professionals." Loona said as she sipped some more of her drink. "You've seen the commercial, right?"

Eklipse said, "Ah. Now What's a smart girl like you doing in a place like that?

"Well I didn't come by choice, I didn't even know this place existed until a friend of mine asked me to check it out for me." Loona said as she swished her drink a bit.

'And offered a million big ones too.' She thought as Eklipse nodded to her and turned to another patron, who asked for a drink.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the Skylight, Loona. And I hope your friend likes it after you tell her." He said as he went to the patron, planning to get them a refill.

Loona said, "Right on." She kept looking at him. . Watching as he walked away.

She thought, 'Hmm. . How do I get him into my bed?

For the next couple of hours, Loona spent exploring the club more and talking more with Eklipse when she came back for another drink.

And soon. . It was time to dance.

Loona asked, "Can you dance?"

Eklipse chuckled, "Little. Not very well." He closed up the bar.

Loona said, "Let me show you."

They walked to the dance floor

The club was closing up and the dance floor had only a few demons left on it, the perfect time to help someone who can't dance well get better and get to know someone better.

They danced together.

Eklipse kept his eyes on Loona's breasts. . And she loved it.

She asked, "So. . What do you like?"

Eklipse said, "Music. . The net. . And you

Loona said, "And clearly working out."

Eklipse said, smiling, "Yeah. I. . Feel it's kinda my job. Got to be fit to. . Get lady's attention

"Well it worked, you got my attention." Loona said with a smirk as she twirled around him, tickling his chin with her large bushy tail.

"Yeah and I don't feel like losin it." Eklipse said as he pulled Loona close, hugging her by the waist a little.

After they finished dancing. . Eklipse said, "You want to. . Get out of here?

"Oh yeah, just let me get my stuff first from the changing room." Loona said as she broke away and headed to the changing/locker area.

Within an hour. . They both had their clothes on.

Eklipse's clothes. . Kinda clashed with hers. In that. . They were all red

Red shirt with no sleeves, red pants and strangely red boots.

"Why all the red?" Loona asked as they made way to the exit.

"I get into a lot of fights and the red helps cover the blood." He said calmly.

Loona said, "Nice

"Thank you." Eklipse said as they made their way to his car, parked in the alley next to the club.

He pulled out the keys and clinked it, making the lights come on and show that his car was a sort of beat up yet still style black muscle car.

"Nice ride and I'm guessing the color is to hide it so you don't get jacked." Loona said as Eklipse opens the passenger door for her.

"Exactly. And if anyone did try to Jack my car, I would hunt them down." He said without fail as Loona got in the car.

They drove elsewhere.

Loona asked, "So. Where you taking me?"

Eklipse said, "My place

"Your place huh? A little fast in this relationship, isn't it?" Loona asked with a smirk, actually liking his forwardness.

"When you grow up in hell, it's best to not wait when good things and good people come around." Eklipse said as he winked at Loona before looking back at the road.

Loona said, "Hey. . I ain't complaining."

They eventually got to his house

Coming up to a decent apartment building with not many cracked windows.

Loona said, "Nice place."

Eklipse said, "Thank you."

They parked and walked inside

The front desk manager, a demonic lion, saw Eklipse and greeted him with a smile.

Eklipse smiled back and checked the mail, finding nothing.

He took Loona up to his apartment

Coming into the elevator, Eklipse pushed for the 4th floor and waited with Loona.

They soon got to his floor and apartment. . They saw a place decorated with rock and roll posters, and. . Basically stuff loved by all Hellhounds.

Loona said, "Wow."

Eklipse said, "Yeah."

"This place is amazing, I would kill for my place to be like this!" Loona said as she looked around and sat on the couch.

Eklipse said, "Glad you like it."

Loona asked, "How can you afford this?"

Eklipse said, "My mom owns the skylight club. . And this building. "

Loona asked, "So. . You're rich?"

Eklipse said, "Well. . Through mom. Yes "

He stood next to a picture of a young Hellhound standing next to a chubby female moth demon.

The picture read, 'Braba and Eklipse. Winner of the mother-son three legged race."

"So this is that your mother?" Loona asked him.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "You don't look like her."" Eklipse said as he took the picture and looked it over.

"I can also guess your answer, you're adopted right? I'm in the same boat." Loona said as she gestured to herself.

Eklipse said, "Really?"

Loona said, "Yup

Reaching into her pocket for her wallet, Loona brought it out and pulled out a picture of her at age 5 years old with a tall thin imp at a table with a birthday cake.

The picture read, 'Happy 2nd Adoption Day, Loonie! -Love Blitzø.'

"You were raised by an imp named Blitzo?" Eklipse asked as he sat next to Loona while still holding his picture with his mother Braba.

"It's actually pronounced "Blitz." The O is silent." Loona said as she got a closer look to his chubby moth mother.

The moth woman had gray skin, with silvery hair. She had a pair of moth wings tucked behind her back. And red eyes. She was chubby but not overly so. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and matching black shorts.

Loona said, "Your mom's kinda pretty."

Eklipse said, "Yeah. Half the dudes. . And lesbians. . In Hell seem to think so."

"Hehe so you've got a bi parent too? It's sort of shocking how much we have in common parent wise." Loona said as she put her photo away.

"Yeah but let's not talk about them, I wanna talk more about you." Eklipse said as he set the photo on the nightstand next to him.

Loona said, "What do you wanna know?"

Eklipse said, "Everything I can about you

Loona smiled at him as they began to talk for the next hour about themselves and their lives. From their embarrassment from their adopted parents to their lives in hell, both seemed to have pretty strange lives but they were content with them. Especially since it sort of brought them together.

Eklipse looked at the time, "Well. . It's getting kinda late and. . I don't know what your plans are tomorrow

"Nothing important, just running the reception desk at IMP but we haven't gotten that many requests as of late, so I should be good." Loona said with a smirk to him. "Why do you ask? Do you want to plan something tomorrow?"

Eklipse said, "Well. . I planned on getting laid tonight and. . Maybe taking a friend to my mom's little pool party tomorrow."

Loona said, "Fine ideas but. . I don't have any swimsuit or whatever."

Eklipse said, "No one there will

"So a nude pool party? Interesting." Loona said as she moved closer to Eklipse, placing a hand on his lap. "Now about this getting laid part, were you hoping to have me help with that?"

"If you don't mind, even if we just meet a few hours ago, I don't think I'll meet another woman like you." He said as he moved his hand to her hip and pulled her closer.

Loona said, "Alright. I've been needing some. . Attention myself."

They started to kiss

Their kiss quickly evolved with passion as Loona moved onto Eklipse's lap, wrapped her around around his head as he firmly grabbed her hips.

They kept going. . As Eklipse quickly pulled the shorts off Loona and squeezed her ass

"Mmm!" Loona moaned from the move before making her own, sliding as hand up Eklipse's shirt to feel his hard chest.

She thought, "So many muscles.'

Soon they went to his bedroom

Once they broke the kiss, Eklipse took Loona off the couch and began carrying her to his bed room, using his tail to shut off the lights in his den.

Once they got to his room. .

He opened his bedroom door with his paw, and threw her shirt off before letting down on the bed and quickly removing his own clothes. . Revealing his erection.

Loona thought, 'I thought it was big before! Damn, this guy's perfect!'

Originally, it was 13 inches long and 3 inches wide at the base with a knot the size of a baseball but now that he was horny, his impressive hellish length was even bigger! Now it was 16 inches tall, 5 inches wide, and the knot was almost twice as big!

"All that...just cause of me?" Loona asked with a smirk, feeling surprisingly VERY flattered that she made him feel this horny.

Eklipse said, "Yeah. All for you." He grabbed her again, "I think I'll take that ass first."

He stuck it up her ass. . All the way to the base, that touched her tail

"Woooo!" Loona let out in surprise, little to no resistance as his knot hit her ass and her stomach bulged!

He kept ramming her and playing with her breasts. Reaching close enough to suck on them. Enjoying as her tail wagged against him midsection.

"Oh! Oh! Eklipse!" Loona cried in pleasure as she hung on for dear life, pushing his head into the crook of her neck. "Oh god! Don't stop!"

'This is unreal! It's so crazy!' Loona thought as she began to drool a bit.

They kept going until finally. . He came. Bulging her stomach even more

"Oooh FUCK! It's so hot!" She screamed as her stomach became like a water balloon.

"So tight!" Eklipse whispered as he felt Loona's asshole clench as tightly as it could around his cock.

And soon. . The orgasm subsided.

He pulled out and watched as it spilled all over.

Loona said, once empty, "Wow. That's. . Really something."

Eklipse said, "I. . Try to please the ladies."

Loona said, "You succeed." She looked at him, "Still hard?"

Eklipse said, "I'm. . Difficult to satisfy

"Really? Then lucky for you, that's something we both share." Loona said with a smirk, moving out of his grip and down before his large cock. "How long has it been since you've hand a good handy-j?"

"Too long." Eklipse said as he sat in his bed.

She started stroking him

"Then I have to fix that." Loona said as both her hands moved up and down his length, slowly licking the tip as she kept going.

Eklipse enjoyed, "I think I'm in love

"Right back at ya." Loona said as she went faster, using the cum on it as lube to cover the tip to knot in record time.

And soon. . He came again

Loona quickly put the tip in her mouth and took as much cum down her throat as she could, gulping down it all as her cheeks filled fast.

Eklipse said, "Wow."

Loona swallowed, "Damn. . Stuff's hot."

Eklipse said, "Yeah. . It's. . Been a while

"I can guess and you're still hard." Loona said as she licked her snout clean of his cum. "I guess I should give you a little warning if you want to go further."

"You mean because of your syphilis?" Eklipse asked as he remembered Loona telling him about that embarrassing part of her.

Loona said, "Yeah."

Eklipse said, "Heh. I don't mind

"You don't?" Loona questioned quickly. "Not that I care but why?"

Eklipse said, "Well. . I've already had it before. . Long story.

'........Okay, so God isn't a complete jackass' Loona thought as she began to smile at Eklipse, feeling like better then she ever had before.

"You don't need to tell how, let's just get back to enjoying each other's company." She said as she laid back and opened her legs.

Eklipse looked at her again, "Even down to the pussy. . Perfect girl."

Loona said, "Thank you. Now. . Stick it in."

Eklipse did just that

Gripping her legs tight and holding back a moan, Loona grit her teeth as the large cock began to fit into her body like it was meant for it. All 16 inches were able to complete fit into her as the knot hit her outer walls.

Eklipse kept ramming her as he held her close.

He pulled her closer and grabbed her breasts. Playing with them. . Until somehow fitting both of her nipples into his mouth

"Oooh!" Loona moaned with wide eyes, never expecting him to fit both nipples in his mouth.

He kept ramming her. . His balls getting tighter. .

Until finally. . They both came. Having an hour long orgasm

One thing came to both their mind as they stayed in this sexual embrace.

'He/She.......is my mate.' They thought.

Soon the orgasm subsided.

They collapsed on the bed. . Loona laying on top of Eklipse

"Mmmm. That.....was....." Loona said between breathes.

"Amazing." Eklipse said.

Loona said, "You finish my sentence?"

Eklipse said, "Looks like. . We were made for each other." 

"Yeah, I never thought that notion on perfect matches was real but now, I believe it one hundred percent." Loona said as she snuggled into his chest.

Eklipse said, "Well. . You. . . Want anymore?"

Loona said, "Nah. I think. . For the first time. . I'm. . Completely satisfied."

Eklipse sighed, "Me too.".

He wrapped her in his arms, as she laid on his chest and fell asleep.

As the duo slept in peace, they both missed text from their adopted parents asking what they were doing

(And that's chapter 1)


End file.
